epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Video Game Rap Battles! Shovel Knight VS Mega Man
AND I AM BACK! After almost two months of none of this series, I have returned with a new battle. Yes, I can tell you're all glad about it. This is just one battle out of the last three and I'm surprised I'm at this point considering I can never write good stuff for shit. So I worked on this battle more than ones in the past, the flow is a little off maybe but I did what Tiger told me in the past to do with the clever lines and if none of y'all get the references, I'm sorry. ENJOY! The Battle! Stupid ass beat won't show up so here you go, folks LAK’S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES SHOVEL KNIGHT VS MEGA MAN BEGIN! Mega Man: And thus starts my legend, this Indie better GoGo before he’s swept, When I spit, it’s Polar, you’ll be knocked out when this cold crept, Crank up the Baz on this bitch like it was a fight against Wood Man, Ask Shield Knight, bro, she doesn’t like the size of your wood, man! You’ll be Enchanted by my raps, you don’t see the terror I forebode, Cuz’ if you want to stand a chance against me, you’re gonna need cheat codes! So give it your all, Cerulean Coward, you’re just gonna fall of a cliff again, Cuz’ I’m stealing a win for the classics like it was Megaman 10! Shovel Knight: Megaman’s just a Proto-type of a Man, can’t you just see? When you face this MC, you’ll find out why you were kicked out of MvC3! I’ll bury your Butt like a Dandy, if this was ToS I would be the SK, Because once I Steel my Shovel, I’ll eat you like a Troupple Fillet! You’re getting slayed, peeling away, your rate of success is getting slower, As it seems you’re incapable of not making the same game over and over! I’m the King, I’ll be Rock-ing and Roll-ing the stage like a Smash Ballot, And ask my enemies, comparing your raps; the War Horn is a better ballad! Mega Man: I didn’t feel a diss, get my jist? You’re naught but a jester, you’re dismissed, Dropping bombs like Plague Knight, yet I’m a more explosive alchemist, I busted planets, defeated the sun, what makes you think YOU can fight? One laser would be enough to OHKO you like your friend Tinker Knight! Shovel Knight: That verse was Sheep-ish, The Blue Bomber Crash-bombed at the mic, Probably because he was too busy pleasing Light with his arm cannon flesh light! I mean, that verse was unoriginal, just like the atrocity Mega Man 6, Cuz’ when you think about it, ten year old boys and robots don’t mix! Mega Man: You could barely jump across a gap, what makes you think you can rap? I could see a Beeto rolling you up because that verse was utter crap! The classics have won, your rank of popularity was now been humbled, Your fate has been set, just like the Tower of Fate, it crumbled! Shovel Knight: I would rather go back into solitude then hear your awful raps a fourth time, Hearing Propeller Knight’s banter would be more pleasant than your rhymes, You’re done with, rap wise and game wise; they keep trying to recreate your fame, But in all honesty, without you, Smash Bros. 4 would have been a better game! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DON’T DECIDE UNTIL I NEED HELP WITH SUGGESTIONS! LAK’S VIDEO GAME RAP-logo is cut in half-BATtles… Who won? Shovel Knight Mega Man Category:Blog posts